Flashbacks
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: How my favourite pokemon anime couples met/ became a couple. The couples remember the days when they first became a couple! Chapter : Handymanshipping, how they became up couple. Up next: Festivalshipping/ Hypershipping, whichever I get an idea for first. Rated K - T for possible mild adult scenes (probably at most kissing, but yeah, I wanna be safe.)
1. Contestshipping

**A/N: I got a request for more contestshipping stories, so I had the idea for this, but then I decided it would be perfect if I did it for all my favourite couples! It's basically how the couple met/ how they became a couple! If there are any couples you would like to see me do then just review or PM me! The first will be contestshipping because it was a request for more contestshipping stories!**

**By the way, it doesn't matter if I paired them with someone else in a previous chapter, because they will all disregard eachother (not have anything to do with each other). And please only request anime shippings, because I don't know much at all about the manga and the game is quite hard for me. I will only write about that shipping if I like it, or have an interest in it, basically, if I will enjoy writing about it!**

_Italics = flashback_

**Me: Who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Max: Me! Me! I wanna do it!**

**Me: Hmmm… I wonder who…**

**Max: ME!**

**Me: Brock, would you like to do it?**

**Brock: Sure!**

**Max: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Brock: YellowDragonMuffin does not own Pokemon or any of the characters used or anything else she could be sued for.**

**Max: Brock, I hate you.**

**Brock: Maybe next time, Maxy-boy.**

**Gary: Hey! That nickname is my thing! Brock, stop stealing everyone's lines!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Contestshipping

May: 24

Drew: 25

May slept soundly in her pure, white, double bed. Her alarm faintly went off in her ear, and her sapphire eyes were soon forced sleepily open. She blinked a few times, getting her bedroom into focus. The brown haired girl flipped over onto her left side, expecting to see a pair of green eyes open, matching perfectly his green hair. May smiled to herself, as she remembered how she used to call her boyfriend, 'cabbagehead'. She sighed, content with her current life, and opened her eyes fully when she noticed that Drew wasn't by her side, like he was every morning.

May began to panic as she shot up straight, looking around frantically for any signs of the boy she loved.

She was soon calmed down by the familiar voice of the green haired boy coming from the doorway.

"You're awake on time? That's a first!" he joked, smirking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Drew! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were gone!" May exclaimed, frighteningly close to tears, too much so for her liking.

"Gone? What, like I left you? Why would I leave you, May? Especially on our anniversary!" Drew walked over to the bed, turning off the incessantly beeping alarm clock and proceeding to sit down next to her, after the girl shuffling over a bit.

"I know you wouldn't leave me, Drew, I just panicked because-" Drew placed his finger against May's lips to shush her, calming the girl down somewhat.

"Calm now? I'm here, May, and I won't leave your side, I promise," May felt her body relax against the boy's chest, as the two huddled together.

"So," May lifted her head up, staring into his eyes, here brilliant blue met his perfect green.

"Yes?" Drew questioned.

"What did you get me, for our anniversary, I mean." May asked, sheepishly, breaking eye contact.

Drew chuckled and threw a question right back.

"I think a better question would be, what did you get me?" Drew grinned.

"No way! I asked you first!" May said, slightly het up.

Drew ruffled her messy hair that hadn't yet been brushed, and said,

"But I was born first," he knew May could be angered easily, which is why he loved having these little arguments, she was cute when she was angry in his eyes.

May gasped, about to retort, but instead, she settled back into his chest and sighed.

"What you thinking about?" Drew asked, noticing May fall deep into thought.

"How, 10 years ago today, an argument is what brought us together. Strange to think, isn't it?" Drew smiled as he remember the memory May was describing. They both just lay there for a minute or so, remembering the best day of their lives. The day they were brought together.

* * *

_A brown haired girl, with sapphire blue eyes was walking through Petalburg City, her arm wrapped around a boy's shoulder, a hand sat around her waist._

_Wrapped around her head, was a familiar red bandana, and sat on the boy's head, was a white hat, that looked a lot like hair._

_The two lovebirds proceeded through the city, before being interrupted by the voice of a green haired coordinator._

_"April?" May knew this nickname anywhere, and turned to see Drew. Her first love, the first boy May ever had feelings deeper than friendship for._

_No, she loved Brendan now, she was happily with Brendan. But she couldn't help smile at the other boy._

_"Hey, cabbage-head!" May joked, actually not getting angry about the nickname for once. May had seen Drew around before, with various fangirls. But May could not recall him ever having a girlfriend. This always confused May, as he could have his pick of any of the girls._

_Except for May._

_Or so he thought._

_May knew she was with Brendan, and was happy with Brendan, but at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be with Drew, the boy she still had feelings for, though she would never admit it._

_Drew turned to May's boyfriend, and said, in a gruff voice, "And… _You_," he spat at the boy, he knew why he had said it in such a harsh voice, but Brendan and May seemed to be taken aback with the comment. Whenever the couple had seen the green haired boy, he had always acted cold towards the trainer._

_May felt something snap inside of her, as she began to defend her boyfriend._

_"WHAT?!" May shouted, making many heads turn towards the brewing argument, "You act all cold towards me for _years_, and then, the moment I get a boyfriend, someone I have true feelings for, you act all nice to me and horrid towards him! I don't understand you, Drew! Why do you do it?" May questioned, her voice still sharp and harsh. Brendan wanted to step forward and calm down his girlfriend, but knew how she could be when she was angry, so stayed back, watching the fight._

_Drew felt anger brew inside him, angry at what the female coordinator had said. He hated arguing with the girl he knew he loved, but had to do it, to protect his male ego._

_But this argument was different, something inside Drew was different. He couldn't bear to see May with anyone but him anymore, so, his mouth disobeyed his head for once, and listened to what was in his heart._

_"You want to know why I act like that, May?" Drew said in a more harsh tone than May's, "Really?" May looked slightly scared at this, but nodded firmly, not letting her tough facade falter for more than a second._

_"Yes," she said._

_"Because I love you, May! I love you with all my heart and I have for a long time! I've only really known since you got with _him_." he said, pointing that remark to the rather angry looking boy standing behind May._

_At this point, Brendan was ready to punch Drew square in the face, then place his arm around May protectively and walk off into the sunset, like in the films, but he was rather surprised at what happened next._

_May's face softened at what Drew said, and every part of her started fangirling at the fact that what she'd been dreaming for for years had finally happened. She ran towards an embarrassed looking Drew and kissed him full on his lips._

_The kissed only lasted for a few seconds, but had enough passion to have lasted hours._

_"I love you too, Drew." May said, looking directly into Drew's eyes, which were filled with glee and passion._

_Drew took May into his arms, and this time, it was his turn to kiss her._

_Brendan was just standing awkwardly in the background of the scene, pondering whether to stay and have a go at May and Drew, or walk away and sulk in his room for a few days._

_He soon decided on the latter, turned on his heel and walked away from the romantic scene. Little did he know that he'd soon find someone better for him._

_Back to the two new lovers, Roserade had removed itself from its pokeball, watched the scene for a few seconds before knowing what it had to do, and made a faint but beautiful petal dance rain over the young couple._

* * *

"That was the best day ever," May said, breaking the peaceful silence that had previously been happening between the two.

Drew just smiled at his girlfriend, and said, "Maybe now would be a good time to show you your present." May grinned as she sat up where Drew had been, as he got up to fetch the present form the other side of the room.

He had been keeping this for two years, waiting for the perfect moment, and this seemed to be it.

May gasped as Drew got down on one knee if front of his true love, her eyes filled with hope and passion.

"May," his voice faltered slightly, obviously from nervousness, "May Maple," he opened a little black jewellery box, revealing a shining sapphire ring, perfectly matching her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

May squealed so loud that it probably woke the neighbours, and jumped on her boyfriend, or should I say, husband, giving him a full and passionate kiss, before slipping the shining ring on her ring finger, and whispering, "Yes,"

The two continues their kiss, early morning sunlight flooding through the window, illuminating the beautiful scene of the soon to be husband and wife.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I hope the ending was okay, as I'm not great at endings! I think next I'll do pokeshipping, with them around the same age. Please tell me if you enjoyed it, thought it was too rushed or too long or anything! Thanks!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin**


	2. Pokeshipping

**A/N: Heya! Here's chapter 2! And it's… Pokeshipping! I really wanted to get this out yesterday, but I couldn't get it right and re-wrote it around 3 times with different storylines, but it was never right! I finally got an idea at 12:40 AM yesterday night, which was a school night! But finally, I am happy with it! Slight potty mouth, but no serious swearing, but probably still only K+**

**Italics=flashback**

**Me: Another disclaimer?**

**Misty: Why not?**

**Paul: But I thought you just did it in the first chapter?**

**Me: Well… Yeah I did, but I enjoy writing them… so… I can do it again if I want to, Paul!**

**Paul: Whatever, idiot.**

**Me: WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!**

**Paul: (turns to me) Idiot!**

**Me: (gasps) Well, takes one to know one! And at least I'm not a terrible person!**

**Misty: Ash?**

**Ash: Yeah, Mist?**

**Misty: Should we do something?**

**Ash: What? You mean, the disclaimer?**

**Misty: Uhhh… Sure!**

**Misty and Ash: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

* * *

Ash: 25

Misty: 26

"Happy 5 year anniversary!" said a redhead as she entered the kitchen of the Cerulean gym. 3 years ago, Ash had stopped travelling after proving himself strong enough to co own the Cerulean gym with his girlfriend, Misty after her sisters went to pursue their modelling dreams, though sometimes the raven-haired trainer travelled out for old-times sake.

"It's strange to think that this day, 5 years ago, we actually confessed!" Ash said, turning towards the smiling girl.

"And in my least favourite place, which is now my favourite place!" Misty added, sitting down next to Ash.

"Even after what happened after that?" Ash asked, looking slightly confused (but that isn't anything new).

"Yep! Sure is!" they both smiled at each other.

"And what happened, then?" a brunette asked, walking through the doors into the kitchen.

The couple jumped at the sudden voice before turning to where the owner of the voice was standing.

"MAY!" Misty squealed, before tackling her best friend to the ground.

"Hey Misty!" the twenty-four or so year old said from her place on the floor underneath her best friend (they weren't doing anything, I swear!)

"May, I leave you alone for two seconds and come in again to find you being tackled by Misty?" the two girls sheepishly stood up and brushed themselves before greeting the green haired coordinator, Drew. The four had become quite good friends over time. Exchanging in small talk, they all seated in the moderate sized living room in the middle of the home half of the gym.

"So…" May started, drawing everyone's attention to the top coordinator.

"Yeah?" Ash prompted.

"What's this thing that happened in this place 5 years ago, then?" May asked, thinking she had made perfect sense, so it came to a bit of a shock to her when the other three people in the room gave her confused looks.

"What are you talking about, May? Did you hit yourself on the head training? It wouldn't surprise me if you had." Drew said, obviously enjoying his girlfriends reaction when she gave him an outraged look. He still loved to tease her, like in the old days.

"Actually, I meant; what were Ash and Misty talking about earlier when I came into the room, before be tackled by Misty, that is? They said something about a thing happening 5 years ago, and I'm really confused and curious!" May said, trying to explain herself clearly this time.

"Nothing new there then," Drew added, referring to the 'confused' statement May had made.

"Hey!" May exclaimed, before being interrupted by the red haired water pokemon lover.

"I think I know what you mean!" she said.

"That's good, because I certainly don't!" Ash said.

"What May is asking about is what happened on that day in Viridian forest," Misty explained to Ash, leaving May and Drew completely confused.

"Ohhhh… The day where we?" Misty nodded in reply, without Ash actually finishing his statement.

"I guess we could tell them," Misty said, turning back to the still confused couple.

"Would you, please?" May asked, putting a not very good puppy-dog look on her face, which came off more creepy than cute.

Ash and Misty looked at each other, before nodding and they began to tell the story.

* * *

_5 years ago…_

_A scream came from far away, deep into the Viridian forest, but a 20 year old Ash Ketchum still heard it and instantly recognised the scream._

_"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried from his place on the trainers shoulder, also recognising the cry._

_The two started running as fast as they could to the owner of the voice, which was exactly who they expected it to be._

_"Ash, Pikachu!" a red haired girl shouted as soon as they came into her sight._

_"What is it Mist?" Ash asked._

_"B-b-BUG!" Misty screamed, full volume, the loudness could have easily deafened the boy and the pikachu, but luckily, they had grown to learn when Misty would scream, and knew the exact time to cover their ears._

_"Misty!" Ash said, removing his hands from his ears as soon as the girl had stopped screaming and was now just whimpering, pointing helplessly at the little caterpie, as if it would somehow stop it from coming any closer._

_"G-g-get rid of it!" Misty demanded._

_Ash sighed and rolled his eyes, before nodding at Pikachu. The little electric rat knew exactly what to do, as it jumped down from the boys shoulder and quickly and as painlessly as possible electrocuted it, knocking it out instantly. Ash pulled a pokeball out from his backpack before throwing it at the fainted caterpie, catching it with ease._

_Misty suddenly let out a huge breath as all of her muscles relaxed at the sight of the pokemon entering the pokeball, a safe distance away from her._

_"Thanks Ash," Misty said, before turning to him and enveloping him into a giant hug, "I missed you so much," she whispered, only loud enough for Ash to have heard if anyone else had of been around at that point._

_Ash was shocked for a moment, before hugging his old friend back and saying, "I missed you too Mist,"_

_The two let go from the hug at the same time, before Misty turned around to face Pikachu._

_"And of course," Misty said, now in a louder voice, "I missed you too, my Pikapal!" the pikachu was then wrapped in its own hug. Had it of been anyone else, they would have been shocked at that moment for the unexpected contact, but it was Misty, and he kind of expected it._

_"Pika!" the pikachu cried happily._

_Misty placed Pikachu back down onto the floor, before it ran up onto Ash's shoulder._

_"Well," Ash began, "that was a nice way to be greeted, nearly being deafened then almost tackled to the ground in a life-threateningly tight hug!" Ash joked, only to be met with a brief and fairly light slap to the cheek._

_The smiled at each other before breaking into a laugh._

_"You always used to make those jokes at the wrong time, it was one of the reasons I loved you! And I always used to love seeing that cute smile when you laughed, it was great seeing that again, it makes me love you more." Misty said after drawing in a breath after the laughing had died down. Misty slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realised what she had just let slip._

_"Mist? Wh-what did you s-say?" Ash stammered._

_There was a brief pause before Misty tried to cover up her tracks._

_"Well! You just got back from Kalos, you should probably head back to the house and I'll go back to my training and hopefully not come across another bug pokemon! I sure was lucky you came along when you did!" Misty said, quickly, all in one breath before turning on her heel and running off._

_"Misty! Wait!" the sound of Ash's voice made Misty stop and turn back around._

_"Yes?" Misty said, as calmly as possible._

_"I- I used to love your smile too. Actually, seeing just then m-made me realise how much I s-still love you," Ash stammered out, refusing to make eye contact._

_Ash felt the warmth of Mistys body in front of him as she had stepped back towards the raven haired trainer. He had certainly matured over the years, he would have reacted with a shout back when they were travelling. Misty smiled inwardly as remembered the time she said she and Ash would be married one day, and he nodded before crying out, realising what had just been said (__**A/N: The Heartbreak of Brock - series four for those who don't know).**_

_They both looked up at each other, blushing slightly, trying to anticipate what would happen next. Ash went for it and took Misty's hand in his own, and she took his back._

_Before the two could do anything else, their hands were forcefully torn apart as the two were dragged in opposite directions by masked team rocket members. They would have screamed but their mouths were covered by the gloved team rocket members hands._

_Ash and Misty were confused as to why they had been thrown into these dark and empty cell-type rooms, but knew better not to ask, having faced the wrath of team rocket before. They knew these were a lot more skilled and powerful than Jessie and James._

_Ash woke with a daze as the door to his cell was opened furiously and loudly. It had taken Ash ages to be able to finally get to sleep, but he actually did, only to be brutally awoken again by a rocket grunt saying he had to go and talk to the 'boss' or something like that. Ash knew well enough that they were referring to the brutal Giovanni, and Ash knew he could be tough._

_"Ah, Ash, is it?" came the harsh voice of Giovanni as he was forced into Giovanni's office. The office was completely dark, meaning Ash could only make out Giovanni's bright eyes and his elbows perched on his desk._

_Ash only managed to nod._

_"Please, take a seat," Ash was sure Giovanni had gestured to the barely seeable seat in front of his desk, so he sat precariously on the edge of it, ready to run if it became necessary._

_"So, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, am I right?" Ash managed to find his voice and choke out a quiet, 'yes'. "And what we've done with your little friend?" Ash suddenly remembered Misty was in here too, and became slightly angry._

_"If you don't mind, sir, where is Misty?" Giovanni smirked._

_"Misty is a strong girl, she demanded we release her, or else, and we didn't really need her, so we told her that if she tells anyone of our hiding base, you shall be hurt. She didn't seem to like this idea, but obliged anyway." Ash was confused, they let Misty out? And why would she leave him? These were all things to be asked later, for now, he stuck to the basic questions._

_"And if Misty is allowed free, then why aren't I?" Ash knew this was a long shot, and wasn't surprised when Giovanni and the guards standing at the door laughed at his cockiness._

_"Because, my young boy, we need your power, and we need you. You would make an excellent addition to our team, and we finally managed to find you after sending some people apart from those two blithering idiots with the useless meowth." Ash assumed they were talking about Jessie and James, and couldn't help but agree with the 'blithering idiots' statement._

_But Ash was unable to ask any more questions, as there was a huge blast that came from the corridor._

_"Damn! That girl! We warned her! Guards, grab the boy and restrain any intruders!" commanded Giovanni, but the guards were not able to follow their orders as they were shocked into paralysis with a huge thundershock, and boy, did Giovanni look shocked!_

_"This is impossible! We have the pikachu, and there's no way that girl is strong enough to infiltrate base by herself!" but Giovanni was not able to think anymore, as a blonde haired girl walked casually into the room, briefly after her garchomp through a hole in the wall caused by a giga impact, and followed by the red haired girl team rocket had been stupid enough to release._

_"Misty!" Ash cried, running up to her and hugging her._

_"Hello Ash, long time no see." came a voice behind the two._

_"Cynthia!" Ash said, pulling away from Misty and turning to the Sinnoh champion._

_The two girls smiled at Ash, and Ash felt a pikachu jump into his arms. The boy hugged it tightly before it resumed its place on his shoulder._

_Sudden realisation hit Ash that there must have been at least 200 grunts close by outside, as he asked them how the hell they got into the base. They replied with a laugh and explained to the oblivious boy as they walked out of the carnage that was the team rocket base._

* * *

"But wait, how did they get into the base?" May asked after the two finished recounting the story.

"That's a long story, we had gotten all the way back to Pallet town by the time they'd explained it all!" Ash said.

"A story for another time, I guess!" Misty added.

Drew just sat there, mouth agape, staring at the two with a shocked expression on his face.

"Drew, close your mouth, you look simple!" May teased.

"B-but-" Drew got out.

"But what?" Misty laughed.

"You got to meet Cynthia! She saved you!" Drew said, utterly in awe.

"It wasn't even the first time I'd met Cynthia! I met her ages back in Sinnoh and Unova, we knew each other well!" Ash bragged, laughing as the green haired boy fell off his seat in the shock.

The other three in the room laughed at Drew, laying in the floor with the most confused and shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry," May apologised, "my boyfriend has kind of a thing for Cynthia!" May said, and all the helpless Drew on the floor could do was open and close his mouth repeatedly, like a magikarp.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! If I'm honest, I would have liked more pokeshipping in it, but it just didn't fit. Also, I would have liked to do the team rocket bit in more detail, but then it would have been very long and not much of a one-shot! I also would have liked to explain the Misty/ Cynthia plan, but it also didn't fit! Very long! And also I haven't got all the ideas, and would have been really annoyed with myself if I hadn't got this chapter out today! But I do have ideas for it, so maybe I could make it a future story? Review if you would like that! Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. Too rushed? Too long? Or was it just plain rubbish! Tell me in a review! Hmmm… Ikarishipping next, I think! Isn't that good Paul?**

**Paul: … No…**

**Me: You know you love it really! R&R please!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin**


	3. Ikarishipping

**A/N: I'm still not pleased with my last chapter, but that was my best attempt! I think I will make it into a full length story when I plan it all out and get more ideas! Okay, time for the next chapter, and it's… Ikarishipping! This one is quite hard to write for, so I hope it's okay! You get two flashbacks in this! But one more recent. Slight T rated, as it has very slight… sexual references in the flashback, and I don't want to be prosecuted for letting 6 year olds read that. Are there 6 year olds on here? But it isn't even the actual… it, just obvious that it had happened.**

_Italics=flashback_

**Me: I am going to do another disclaimer, and this time, Paul is going to do it, with no complaints!**

**Paul: Yeah, that's going to happen.**

**Me: Don't take that tone with me!**

**Dawn: It's the exact same as all the other tones he speaks in, just a tiny bit more sarcastic!**

**Me: Ha! (High fives Dawn)**

**Paul: I'm still not doing it! And you're still an idiot for doing it every chapter!**

**Me: Oh my Arceus… I HATE YOU PAUL AND YOU'RE DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Misty: Deja vu!**

**Ash: What's that?**

**Misty: Don't worry!**

**Dawn: Paul, just do it with me!**

**Paul: … You think that makes it better?**  
**Me: Fine, I'll just give Reggie a call…**

**Paul: Fine!**

**Dawn and Paul: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

* * *

Dawn: 20

Paul: 21

"Paul! Paul I'm sorry! Please! Please don't leave!" Dawn cried to the purple haired trainer, walking away from the pleading bluenette.

Paul paused momentarily, before remembering what happened, and started walking again.

* * *

_Paul walked through the door of his small house that he shared with his girlfriend, Dawn. He had worked hard to buy and maintain this house, and the couple loved it, even if it was a bit small. He slammed the door, having had a bad day running the Veilstone gym (Maylene, the old leader had got bored, wanting to go on a journey of her own), he wasn't in the mood for being messed around. He especially did not want to see what he saw as he opened their bedroom door._

_Paul gasped in shock as he saw Dawn, standing by the bed, tugging on her pyjama bottoms in a hurry. It was obvious she had been rushing, alerted when her boyfriend had slammed the door. Paul wasn't shocked at this though, he was shocked and angry at a random blonde haired boy that Dawn had obviously just picked off the street. He only had his jeans on, leaving his chest bare, he stared at the tall, intimidating gym leader standing in the doorway._

_Dawn immediately started coming out with a bunch of rubbish and useless excuses for what had been previously happening in the room. Paul was ignoring her though, and just glaring angrily at the boy, who was nervously pulling his shirt over his head._

_He wasn't even that good looking. Why would Dawn want to get with him when she had me? All these thoughts ran through Pauls head. As soon as the boy had his shirt on, he was shocked at the sudden contact, as Paul punched him, square in the face. He fell to the floor, and was brutally dragged out of the room and out of the house, left out in the street as the unnamed boy heard the door slam behind him._

_She had a boyfriend? And he was the gym leader? Arceus had he made a bad mistake this time._

_Back in the house, Dawn was still helplessly trying to explain what had been happening, but Paul was still blocking out her voice._

_He chucked a few possessions into a bag, like his pokeballs, some clothing, a few easy cook meals, the simple stuff that could keep him going until he could get another place. He would have to sleep in the gym for now. Dawn was following behind him, trailing around, pleading helplessly still. Hadn't she figured out that she had screwed up bad?_

_Abruptedly, Paul stopped, making Dawn nearly bash straight into the back of him. He was looking at a single picture on the countertop. It was in a purple frame, Dawn had made Paul put it up 2 years ago._

_The picture consisted of himself and Dawn, in their house on the day they had moved in. They were surrounded by their pokemon, carrying boxes. They were unpacking, moving into their new house, their new life._

_Reggie had been there that day, more focused on taking pictures of the day, capturing every 'scrapbook moment'. That meant there were a lot of pictures of boxes._

_This had been everyones favourite picture. The two were posing for the camera. Dawn had her arms wrapped tightly around Paul's neck, and Paul had an arm around Dawn's waist. Reggie had insisted they, 'smile for the camera,' and Dawn was grinning widely in the picture, whilst Paul was simply smiling. His smiles were still rare. This had quickly become everyone's favourite picture._

_Paul remembered the day vividly, he had loved Dawn then, but wasn't too sure now._

_Paul felt a wave of anger come over him, and he grabbed the picture, vigorously throwing it to the floor, watching the glass shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces under his feet._

_Paul then continued walking out of the house, leaving a heavily crying Dawn to follow behind him, ignoring it when she stepped on glass._

* * *

Paul was now nearly at the gym, and still had Dawn behind him, at the badly in need of a tissue stage.

"Paul! Please let me explain! Please!" something in Dawn's voice made Paul turn around, giving her a glare that said, 'be quick'.

"Okay, where to start? Umm…" Dawn didn't know what to say, and decided to just say what came into her heart. "I love you Paul, can I just start by saying that? I don't know why I did what I did. Actually, that's a lie, I did know, I was upset. You have been so wrapped up in your work recently, you've been leaving me feeling left out, I felt abandoned by you. This boy, I can't even remember his name! He came up to me in a bar, and starting flirting, he made me feel wanted Paul! More than you've been doing! So, I ignored everything my head was shouting and followed my instincts, which was to the boy that was actually giving me attention! And we did that!" Dawn half shouted half explained. She drew in a deep breath afterwards, as she had said it all quickly, hardly stopping for breath.

Paul just stared at her for a minute. He was outraged. She thought it was his fault? She was the one jumping into bed with anyone who looked in her direction!

"You think it's my fault?" Paul asked, clarifying.

"Well, yes!" Dawn replied.

Paul then turned around a kept walking, not wanting to see this idiotic and troublesome girl for any longer than he had to.

"Paul? Don't walk away from me! It's not my fault! Can't we just go back to the start? The day we moved? The day when we first admitted we liked each other? Do you remember?" Dawn's voice started out strong, but grew quieter and quieter as she remembered the day when they first said, "I love you." Paul was experiencing similar memories.

* * *

_A fifteen year old Dawn sat backstage at the grand festival in the Kalos region. It was her fifth grand festival, and the fifth time she had acquired the 5 necessary ribbons, but just because it was the fifth time, doesn't mean she was any less nervous than the first time she had competed, way back when travelling with Ash and Brock._

_Dawn sat, waiting for her number, '139', to be called, so she could get the preliminaries over with._

_Suddenly, a note was placed down next to the anxious girl, and she looked up to see who the note's sender was, but found no one else in the room that could have left the note, as they were all staring intently at the screen, waiting for their number to be called._

_Dawn sighed and opened the note. She noticed the handwriting was quite untidy, but it also had a certain flourish to it, like someone had written it whilst walking, but they normally had quite neat handwriting. She opened up the note and read;_

_'Dawn,_

_Don't be nervous, have faith in your skills as a coordinator. You are much more powerful than you think. Just search deep inside and you will find the power and faith you need to win._

_The trainer with the purple hair_

_P.S. I was there every time, at every contest you were in, every time.'_

_Dawn read it around three times, before starting to try and figure out who the sender was. Purple hair? Who did Dawn know that had purple hair? Harley? No, he wouldn't write anything like this. Anyway, he was a coordinator, not a trainer. Iris? No, it was definitely from a boy, Dawn could tell from the content. Burgundy? Definitely not, for many reasons apart from the last._

_Who else did Dawn know that had purple hair? She thought back far, remembering her days of travelling with two of her best friends._

_Paul._

_It couldn't be Paul, could it? There was no one else. But why would Paul write a note like this? To me, at least? Dawn thought. But she was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a voice saying, 'can contestant 139 please report to stage 2 please.' Dawn felt a new confidence in herself, as she went through the doors onto the stage._

* * *

_Dawn had flown through to the second round with ease, and a high score of 83. She was elated as she stepped backstage again. Right where she had been sitting before, sat the note. This brang Dawn's thoughts back to how on earth it could be Paul._

_Dawn suddenly ran out of the contest hall, hoping to find Paul somewhere outside. She knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a try._

_"Paul!" Dawn shouted, seeing a head of familiar purple hair in the distance, just walking away from the hall._

_The trainer stopped and turned around to face the panting bluenette that had just ran all the way over to him._

_"Yes?" he asked, casually._

_"T-thank - you," Dawn said, in between gasps for air._

_"Huh?" Paul said._

_"The note, it meant I could get through the first round with a great score!" Dawn explained, before seeing the confused look on his face, which was really a facade, "It was you, wasn't it?"_

_"No," he stated, simply._

_Dawn rolled her eyes, "Of course it isn't! Then why are you here?" She asked._

_"Observing what these contests are all about,"_

_"Sure," she said, slowly, before kissing him on the cheek, "but thanks again, and, you're not a very good actor!" Dawn teased, noticing that he kept his head high, even when a slight blush found its way to his cheek._

_"That's okay," he said this time, forgetting about trying to pretend it wasn't him._

_"I love you," Dawn said, simply, causing Paul to fall into a state of shock as his mouth opened slightly._

_"Wh-what?" Dawn laughed slightly at this reaction._

_"Weren't expecting that, were you?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Still confused, huh? I always used to have a crush on you Paul! A stupid, schoolgirl crush. But seeing you again had made me rethink if it was all just a crush…" Dawn said, boldly, trailing off slightly at the end._

_"Oh…" was all Paul could reply with._

_"Do you not have anything to say about it?" Dawn was slightly worried that he would laugh, or turn her down, or think she was stupid, or that anything but her fantasy would happen._

_"I don't want to hurt you Dawn. I don't want to say anything that either of us could later regret."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_Paul sighed, reluctant on telling anyone about his bad past. Dawn continued to look into his eyes, mentally urging him on without pressuring him._

_Paul composed himself, he hadn't spoken to anyone about his past apart from Reggie, and that was only because he was his brother._

_"I-I am the reason my mother is dead, she died giving birth to me, I have always felt it was my fault," Dawn gasped lightly, in a slightly comforting way, "Reggie would never hold my as a baby, and my dad would only do so when he really had too. When I was five, my dad had had enough of me, apparently I look just like my mother, he couldn't bare to look at me as I grew up and developed her features more and more," Dawn was getting close to tears at this point, "so-so he left, just like that," Paul bowed his head low, determined not to show any sign of emotion to Dawn._

_"H-how did you two live?" Dawn asked between sobs._

_Paul did not raise his head, continuing his story to the floor._

_"We were sent to Veilstone city, and our grandparents raised us until Reggie was old enough to become my legal guardian, when we moved to Snowpoint city to get away from our grandparents, whom we hated. Reggie felt sorry for me when dad left, so he finally accepted me when I was around six." Paul's voice broke once or twice as he spoke, getting upset as he remembered his past, but Dawn had tears running heavily down her cheeks, whilst Paul suppressed his emotions, and was finally able to make eye contact with the crying bluenette._

_"I-I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Dawn exclaimed, flinging her arms around his neck and sobbing in his shoulder. The shocked boy didn't push her away though, instead he wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the company and contact that he had pushed away for around 7 years._

_"I love you too," he mumbled into Dawn's shoulder, so quietly that she could barely hear it, but she still did, and she pulled away from Paul, and briefly kissed him on the lips, the scene outlined by the beautiful sunset in the background. It was perfect._

* * *

"Yes, I remember that day, but after what you did, no, we cannot go back to the start!" Paul hissed, turning to Dawn, "You hurt me. After my dad left, I developed trust issues, deciding that I could only trust Reggie, that day took a lot of courage for me to put all my trust in you, and you ruined it, meaning that you've broken me more. Are you happy now Dawn? Because I hope so." Paul kept walking.

"But I still love you Paul! I always have! I hate that boy! I hate him for making me do that! I love you Paul, please don't leave." Dawn said, quietly.

Paul turned around once more, swiftly walked up to Dawn, before giving her one last kiss, more passionate than any other the two had experienced. Paul eventually pulled away, and whispered "Maybe one day I'll be able to trust you again, but it will take a while. Just remember Dawn, I love you, you are the only person I have ever loved, but that doesn't mean I don't hate you for what you did."

Paul hovered for a moment, taking in Dawn's sweet smell one more time, before looking at her beautiful face once more. Then he turned away and walked off into the evening again. This time Dawn stayed where she was, still crying, but comforted by the idea that she could have him back one day.

They both knew they would never love another person like they love each other.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I nearly cried writing that… that's definitely the saddest and deepest thing I have ever written. I wrote it listening to sad songs, which didn't help. It ended with me listening to that Toy Story 2 song, 'when she loved me'. Goodness I feel so emotional! Dawn was stupid at the beginning, and Paul was very angry. I guess some people could call it 'anti ikarishipping' as they broke up, but the flashbacks were ikarishipping, and I think the ending was ikarishipping. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! I think it's better than my last chapter. Please R&R!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin**


	4. Wishfulshipping

**A/N: Chapter four! It is… Wishfulshipping! Argh! This one was so hard to think of an idea for! That's why I'm a day after I like to get them out! I haven't really anything to say, so please enjoy!**

_Italics: Flashbacks_

**Me: I'm just doing it to annoy you now, Paul!**

**Paul: Do you have to play Disney songs while you're writing? It hurts my ears!**

**Me: *gasp* YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE! DO NOT DISS DISNEY!**  
**Paul: Especially this song!**

**Me: NOT LILO AND STITCH!**

**Paul: And I hated The Lion King ones.**

**Me: *starts weeping in a corner, quietly singing along to Disney***

**Paul smirks.**

**Cilan: Uhhh, Yellow? I think he was doing it to annoy you because you were annoying him…**

**Me: *quietly* flying by on a hawaiian rollercoaster ride…**

**Iris: What a little kid!**

**Cilan: I guess we're doing the disclaimer?**

**Iris: I guess…**

**Iris and Cilan: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

* * *

Cilan: 27

Iris: 25

Another scream came from the plain white room in the hospital, causing everyone outside to cover their ears in hope of blocking out the noise.

"Woah! Iris sure can scream loud when she wants to!" Ash commented, taking his hands away from his ears when he heard the screaming stop.

"Ash, that's Cilan screaming." Dawn told him, also removing her hands from her ears.

"Oh…" was all Ash could reply with.

Suddenly, the previously screaming connoisseur came stumbling out of the room, his face red from screaming.

"It's a girl," he said, breathlessly, before stumbling back into the room.

Dawn, Misty and May (who had all been in the waiting room as well) squealed in sync at the news that Iris had given birth to a tiny baby girl.

"I wanna see it!" Misty said.

"Why do you wanna see it already?" Ash asked.

"Because, at this rate, it's not like I'll ever get one with you." Misty said, turning away from the raven haired trainer.

"Sorry, Mist! I just don't really want to do… that, it seems… icky." the 25 year old said, returning to his old 10 year old self, that would never have even thought that he would be with Misty.

MIsty still kept her back turned to the trainer.

"Woah, you mean Ash doesn't wanna-" May asked, cutting herself off, knowing that Misty would know what she meant. Misty confirmed this with a brief nod.

"He's still my 10 year old Ash!" a crying Brock said.

He gets very emotional at baby births and people growing up.

* * *

"Iris, she's beautiful," Cilan whispered to his wife as the baby was given back to the crying couple by a nurse who had cleaned her up.

"I love her already, like I love you." Iris cried, not able to control the tears streaming down her face.

"I love you both too!" a crying Cilan said.

The two just sat in the room, staring at the tiny creation of life lying in Iris' arms, that how somehow managed to fall asleep.

"The nurse said she had green eyes, like you. That couldn't make me happier," a still sobbing Iris stated.

"I hope she resembles you, too, that would make me the happiest husband alive!" Cilan said, his tears falling a bit harder.

"Can you take her?" Iris mumbled, staring to feel the fatigue that comes with giving birth.

"A-am I r-ready?" Cilan asked, shocked.

"Yes, I believe in you! And I really need some sleep, you can show the others, as long as they're quiet.

"O-okay," Cilan took the still sleeping baby into his arms. He sat down after feeling the extra weight.

"See, now let me sleep," Iris mumbled, before her eyes closed and she lay there, fast asleep, like the baby girl.

Cilan sat on the seat, wide awake and sitting up straight, staring at the baby's closed eyes.

"Wow…" he whispered to himself, "you remind me of the day me and your mother became a couple!" he whispered to the sleeping baby.

Cilan made sure he still held the baby firmly but in a comfortable position as he let his thoughts slip to the day him and Iris came a couple.

* * *

_It was around 11pm in Striaton City in the gym. It was around 1 and a half years since Cilan had got back from journeying around Unova, then a bit around Johto, Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh by himself. He would have travelled for longer, but he felt lonely by himself. He did see a few interesting people along the way, like Misty of the Cerulean Gym, who revealed that she was Ash's best friend, Brock, who had had a day of studying to become a doctor to run the gym for another day, May, Dawn, Drew, Harley, Solidad, Kenny and Zoey, who were all aspiring top coordinators, he also saw a young boy called Max, who had recently started his travelling, and revealed himself as May's younger but better brother, Paul, who seemed kind of cold, but knew Ash quite well and found him annoying. He met Professor Oak again, his assistant, Tracey, and Oak's grandson, Gary. All these people had known Ash in the past, and shared memories of their journey's together or how they met him. Misty had seemed to know the most, but Cilan had figured it was because they were best friends. All this time, Cilan never found anyone as good as Ash, and especially no one as bold and, in his opinion, beautiful as Iris._

_Cilan had then returned home to the gym and his brothers, who were more than glad to see them, but were confused as to why he no longer wanted to travel. He explained that he thought he had gained enough life skills to become an S-Class-Connoisseur, and that he felt lonely travelling by himself. He had fun in the year and a half, but wanted to return home._

_He fit back into the routine of the gym and restaurant quite easily, and the cheerleaders were ecstatic to see him battling again. Cilan had taken a test, and became an S-Class-Connoisseur with ease. A few fans had come by to be judged with his connoisseur skills, and he had been more than happy to oblige._

_Even though he had the life he had always dreamed of, he felt for the past few months he had been here, that something was missing. He didn't know what, but it was something big._

_Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, 11pm in Striaton City. Three triplets were sleeping soundly in their respective rooms, to be then briefly awoken as there was a knock at the door. Cilan and Cress stirred slightly, but fell back asleep. Chili, however, didn't acknowledge any of it, and kept sleeping like a Snorlax._

_The three stayed asleep, but again, there was a knock at the door. This time, Cress reluctantly sat up as Cilan and a finally awoken Chili called his name, making him get up and answer the door._

_He groggily stood up and made his way to the front door, his vision still blurred and his eyes still sleepy._

_"I'm sorry but the gym and restaurant are closed until morning, please come back then." Cress said, sleepily after he opened the door, not even taking in who was there._

_"Wait!" the voice called, it seemed slightly familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. His eyes slowly started to focus as he asked them what they need._

_"Is Cilan in?" the person, who Cress had figured out was a girl, asked timidly._

_"Why do you need him?" Cress asked, before his eyes fully focused, revealing a familiar purple haired girl, "Iris!" he exclaimed, quickly rushing her inside. He knew the girl from many brief encounters, as well as Cilan's stories of his travels._

_"Thank you, Cress," Iris thanked him as she sat down in the living room._

_"What did you need Cilan for?" Cress asked._

_"Uhhh… I just really need to talk to him." Iris tried to find a way around it._

_"Oh, sorry, I don't mean to pry!" Cress said, jumping up, realising how ungentlemanly he was being._

_"It's okay, you didn't know!" Iris calmed him, before he went off to somehow wake his brother up._

_Iris stayed seated in the living room, looking around the vast room. It was furnished amazingly, all colour coordinated with fine furniture._

_'They must earn a lot of money from running a gym and a restaurant,' Iris thought, still taking in her surroundings._

_She was jolted into reality by a huge bang coming from across the hall, where the bedrooms lay. Iris jumped up, wondering what it was._

_"Sorry, sorry!" Cress said, running back into the room, "Pushing him off the bed is the only way to wake him from a sleep this deep!"_

_"T-that's fine! Is he okay?" Iris asked._

_"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Cilan said, walking into the room._

_"Hello, Cilan," Iris said, a bit unsure of what to say._

_"Hello, Iris, nice to see you again!" he replied._

_"I'll leave you two alone, if you need anything, come to me, not Chili, he will kill you if you awake him." Cress informed, walking out of the room._

_"Oh…" Iris said, "I didn't wake you all up, did I?"_

_"Well, you did, but only really Cress, not me and Chili as much. But it's fine!" Cilan said._

_"Okay…" the two sat down in silence for a few minutes._

_"Did you want to say something?" Cilan asked, breaking the silence._

_"Oh! Yes!" Iris replied._

_"Go ahead then," Cilan urged her on._

_Iris looked down at her lap, remembering what she came here for was painful. She needed to tell someone, and Cilan was the only person she felt she could confide in and trust him to not laugh and understand._

_"I-I wanted to tell you, b-because I trust you." Iris said._

_"Okay. Tell me then," he chuckled a bit._

_Iris bowed her head more as tears threatened to fall as she prepared herself to tell him._

_"Iris, are you okay?" Cilan asked, worriedly after hearing a quiet sob from her._

_"Oh, Cilan!" she cried, clinging on to his pyjamas. Cilan wrapped his arms around the crying girl._

_"What it is, Iris? You know you can tell me anything."_

_"H-he broke up with me!" she said through sobs._

_"Huh? Who? What? When? Iris, explain please." Cilan was confused as to why the girl was crying into his pyjamas. Who broke up with her? She was dating someone? Cilan felt slightly upset about this thought._

_"T-Trip br-broke up w-with me!" said the still crying Iris._

_"Trip? You were dating Ash's rival?" Cilan asked._

_"He broke up with me, Cilan! Focus on the big picture!" she said, looking into his green eyes._

_"Oh… I'm sorry?" he was unsure of what to say here. He felt hurt that Trip had been dating Iris, and had hurt her by breaking up with her._

_"Cilan! I thought you would understand! You're not helping!" she said, going back to crying on his shoulder._

_"I-I'm not really sure what to do in these situations…" he admitted._

_"You've never had anyone break up with you? Hurt you like this?" she asked, shocked._

_"I've never been in a relationship, but I've had someone break my heart…" he admitted._

_"Really? Who?" Cilan had not been expecting her to ask anything like this._

_"I-It doesn't matter! We-we're talking about you! Uhh… chocolate chip ice cream?" he asked, changing the subject. Iris was still curious, but nodded anyway, allowing his to rush out of the room and into the kitchen, his favourite place._

_"Arceus," he said to himself, leaning against the wall, "I couldn't tell her that! Pull yourself together, Cilan!" he mentally slapped himself, before getting the ice cream out of the freezer, two spoons out of the draw, and heading back to the room where Iris was still crying, but a bit softer now._

_"I'm back!" he called, slightly startling the girl._

_"Oh! Thanks!" she said as she took her spoon, digging into the ice cream after Cilan had opened it._

_The two finished the whole tub of ice cream in almost silence, apart from some small talk and a quick overview on what had happened between Trip and Iris. It turns out he thought it was a mistake getting with her in the first place._

_"But I'll find someone better, I know it!" she finished, placing her spoon into the tub._

_"Yes you will, a beautiful and funny girl like you will have no trouble with someone loving you as much as I- I mean Trip did, more in fact, they will love you forever! Maybe they do already, maybe you already met them." Cilan said. Iris wondered why he said what he said, the stuttering, the compliments and the great advice, but mainly the bit at the end. She knew better not to ask any questions though, and instead just nodded._

_"Would you like to stay here tonight?" Cilan asked after the girl nodded._

_"Please," she replied. Cilan showed her to a spare room. She went inside. But only after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and thanking him. He was a bit taken aback at the sudden kiss, but gratefully smiled, saying it was nothing. The two said their goodnights and went to their rooms._

* * *

_The next morning, everyone had their breakfast in the kitchen, and Iris enjoyed tasting the triplets cooking._

_"Everything okay?" Cress asked to Iris, who replied with a quick nod._

_"I have to go shopping today, would you like to come, Iris?" Cilan asked the purple haired girl, who looking completely unsure of what she was supposed to do._

_"Yes, sure!"_

_The two went to the shop, and had a fun time together, pretending to buy silly things, and planning what they could cook with what._

_"That was fun, for shopping!" Iris said as they came out of the store, carrying many bags each._

_"Yes it was! How would you like to go to the local bakery for lunch after all that hard work?" Cilan asked._

_"Will Cress and Chili be able to handle the gym and restaurant?" Iris asked._

_"They did whilst I was travelling!" Cilan replied._

_"Okay then! If you insist." and with that, the two ate outside in the sun._

_"You're a lot nicer than Trip. I wish I had had you as a boyfriend and not Trip." Iris said, after they had both finished their cakes and were walking home with their shopping bags. Iris then realised what she had just said, and stopped walking in shock._

_"Oh…" Cilan was left speechless as he stood opposite the shocked girl._

_"I-I didn't mean that!" Iris hurriedly tried to correct herself, but regretted it when she saw the hurt look on his face. "I didn't mean that either! Oh I don't know what to say!" she stomped her foot._

_"Actions speak louder than words." Iris looked confused at what Cilan had said, but soon understood when he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry!" now he was correcting himself, "You just broke up with your boyfriend, what am I thinking!" he said, shaking away the blush on his cheeks._

_"It's okay," she said, standing up tall and giving him a kiss on his still red cheek, "I wanted you to do that for a while, but then Trip made me rethink everything, and now I'm rethinking it all again." she tried to explain unsuccessfully._

_"Oh…" he was speechless once again._

_"Should we go back to the gym now?" Iris asked, trying to break the silence._

_"Yes, lets." Cilan replied, not making eye contact with the girl._

_The two walked home, knowing that if they hadn't had bags in their hands, they'd be holding hands all the way home._

* * *

"Is everything okay?" a nurse asked, poking her head around the door, bringing Cilan out of his daydream.

"Yes, thank you, they're both just sleeping."

"Your friends would like to see you, if that's okay." the nurse asked.

"Yes, that's fine." he replied. She smiled at him and went to fetch the excited friends, who then all packed into the room, waking Iris.

"I told you to keep them quiet!" she mumbled.

"I'm glad you're not having a baby, Mist, if it just means you'll act all grouchy and nearly break my hand!" Ash said, causing a brief hit around the head from the red head.

"What's she called?" May asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh… We haven't named her yet, have we, Iris?" Cilan looked for agreement. Iris slowly sat up slightly, leaning on the pillows propped up behind her.

"Maybelle," she said, looking into her husband's eyes.

"That's a lovely name! It's certainly a deliciously gorgeous name for a beautiful baby!" Cilan exclaimed, nearly waking the baby Maybelle.

The three girls without babies in the room squealed in delight at the name.

"Ugh! There you go with the cooking talk again!" Iris rolled her eyes, but smiled as she took baby Maybelle back from Cilan.

The two shared a kiss, which led to a groan from Ash.

"Get a room, guys!"

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I wasn't too sure about them getting together straight after the break up, so let's just say the relationship developed over a while! And yes, Iris had a baby in her mid twenties, but that's not that bad! And they're married! And I can just see Ash not wanting to have a baby with Misty! Or do anything of the sort! Do you like the ending? I was trying to make it slightly funny, and I hope it worked! I might do rocketshipping next, as I have a good idea for that! Please review with what I could do better! And yes, I was listening to Disney songs whilst writing it, don't judge me!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin**


	5. Pokeshipping 2

**A/N: This is chapter 5! I finally thought of a better idea for pokeshipping at midnight last night (but this time good!) I'll keep the original up so you can see it. This has nothing to do with the other Pokeshipping chapter, a completely different idea! And I know, I said I would do Rocketshipping, but I had this idea, so I will do Rocketshipping next! Look forward to it!**

_Italics=Flashbacks_

**Me: I just realised, May and Drew never did the disclaimer for their chapter! *gasp* Ash and Misty did one, so May and Drew can do this one instead!**

**Drew: Yay?**

**May: Yay! I'll make this amazing, Yellow!**

**Drew: You'll probably do it as well as you coordinate!**

**May: Awh, thanks Drew! I knew he would compliment me one day!**

**Drew: She doesn't get it, does she?**

**Me: Probably not. Wanna tell her?**

**Drew: Nah, how's she gonna learn if we tell her everything?**

**Me: True!**

**May: Heeey… That was an insult, wasn't it?**

**Drew: I knew you'd catch on soon!**

**May: WHY CAN YOU ONLY INSULT ME?! ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF BEING NICE?**  
**Me: *quietly to self* Only to May because he's madly in love with her and wants all her attention.**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Nothing! Disclaimer?**

**May: Oh yeah!**

**Drew: Forget something again?**

**May: HEY!**

**Me: Guys! We don't have time for this! This disclaimer will be a page long if we're not careful!**

**Drew: That's a bad thing? More me, doesn't sound bad!**

**May: Arrogant… Self centred… Egotistical.**

**Drew: Now who's giving compliments.**

**May: It wasn't a compliment.**

**Me: JUST DO IT BEFORE I LET SOMEONE ELSE DO IT!**

**Max: ME!**

**Me: No, Max, maybe another time. *pats his head***

**Max: That is very patronising, you know?**

**Me: This is nearly a page! Hurry up already! No more distractions! Okay?**

**Ash: So I'll leave then?**

**Me: YES! NO MORE DISTRACTIONS!**

**Gary: The great Gary Oak can never be a distraction, only the main event!**

**Misty: In a zoo, maybe.**

**Me: I'M GONNA KILL THE NEXT PERSON WHO INTERRUPTS THIS! THIS IS A PAGE LONG!**

**May and Drew: *nervously* YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

* * *

Ash: 24

Misty: 25

"Hello, my mysterious brown eyed boy!" Misty said, sitting down next to Ash in the Pokemon centre as they waited for their Pokemon to be healed.

"Hello, my red haired beauty!" he replied.

"Mysterious brown eyed boy? Red headed beauty? Where did this weird nicknames come from? I'm so confused!" said the brunette with sapphire blue eyes, who was sitting opposite Ash and Misty with her boyfriend, Drew, next to her.

"Confused? Why does that not surprise me?" Drew asked May sarcastically.

"Hey! I was only asking a question!" May argued.

"Just tell already! I'm bored waiting for my Ralts to be healed!" asked Max, who was sitting next to Brock. Well, he was, Brock had gone of to fail at flirting with Nurse Joy.

As Max had promised, he went back and collected his Ralts as soon as he became a Pokemon trainer. It was like Pikachu, not wanting to evolve, and Max was perfectly happy with this.

"Haha! Some people don't change!" Misty laughed at Ash's comment.

"What does that mean?" asked the three people in sync.

"May and Drew still fight, Max is still impatient and Brock still fails at flirting with Nurse Joy!" Misty explained, sharing a brief look with Ash.

"Well you two still like each other!" said Brock, who had just come back after Nurse Joy had rejected him, having heard the whole conversation. This caused Ash and Misty to blush slightly.

"Well, at least we're a couple now!" Misty said.

"I wanna hear the story of how you two confessed!" May squealed, loving soppy romantic stories.

"Well I wanna hear the story of how they got these nicknames!" Max said. This caused the two siblings to break into an argument.

I guess people really don't change!

"Calm down, guys! Luckily, they are the same story!" Ash explained. Everyone gave him a confused look, apart from Misty, who was grinning along side him.

"The same story?" Drew asked, confirmed by a nod from Misty.

"Well, tell us then!" Max said, impatiently.

"Okay, okay! Wow, you really are impatient!" Ash smiled.

* * *

_It was a warm day in Striaton City, and a red haired girl was walking around, looking hopelessly for the Striaton Gym. She was doing interviews of many water-type specialists, trying to make herself stronger. Now she was looking for Cress, who she had heard was good with water Pokemon, and had one of his own._

_She spotted a boy with a hood pulled over his head, he was wearing dark blue jeans, a green hoodie and purple trainers. She thought he looked a bit shifty, but needed to find the gym, and she wasn't going to find it alone._

_"Excuse me," Misty began, tapping the boy on the shoulder, causing him to turn around and meet eyes with the green eyed girl._

_He immediately looked down, hiding his face. Misty had seen him long enough to see that he had perfect brown eyes. They sparkled in the light, and were warm and friendly, unlike his stance, which was hunched over, with his hands buried deep in his pockets, closing out everyone. They looked familiar, but Misty could place them._

_"Uhh…" Misty continued after a short pause, "do you know the way to the Striaton Gym?" she asked. The boy nodded, but his hood didn't move, meaning that it still covered his hair. He pointed behind him, indicating that it was in that direction, without saying anything._

_'Why isn't he saying anything?' Misty thought to herself. She sighed, thanked the boy with the perfect but mysterious brown eyes and walked in the direction that he had pointed. Surely enough, she found herself at what looked like a… restaurant? Misty knocked on the door, which was opened by a boy with flaming red hair, poking up in all directions. He was wearing what looked like a waiters outfit, with a shirt and red bow tie._

_"Hello, hello! Welcome to the Striaton restaurant! Please come in and take a seat!" the boy ushered her inside and seated her at a table by the window. Sure enough, the place was decorated just like a restaurant. Misty was confused, had the boy lied to her? She knew that this was the way he had pointed, and this was the only building in sight that could possibly be a gym._

_"Uhhh… Excuse me?" Misty asked the boy with the red hair, who had just given her a menu. He looked up, indicating that she had his attention. "Do you know where the gym is? I'm Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto, and I am interviewing water trainers. Apparently there is one called Cress there?" she explained. The boys eyes lit up._

_"You want the gym? Guys, she wants Cress!" he called over his shoulder. This caused a squeal to come from the table next to her, which seated many girls that sounded excited at Cress' name._

_"This _is_ the Striaton Gym! It's a restaurant too! Me, Chili, by the way, and my brothers Cilan and the one you are looking for, Cress, run it and the gym together!" the boy with the red hair, Chili, explained. A boy with green hair and one with blue hair looked up from opposite sides of the restaurant._

_"Why does she want the gym leaders? She's not good enough for them!" Misty heard one of the girls say from the table next to her. It reminded her of Gary's cheerleaders._

_"You want me?" the boy with blue hair that covered one of his blue eyes asked, he must be Cress._

_'So that boy did point me in the right direction.' Misty still looked shocked._

_"Are you Cress?" Misty asked, standing up._

_"Indeed I am. Wait, I know you, you are Misty of the Cerulean City gym, aren't you? Oh wow, you're supposed to be one of the best water trainers alive! Up there with Crasher Wake! It's an honour to meet you! Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about how you train your Pokemon?" Misty slightly blushed at the boys speech._

_"Yes, I am. I'm glad you're a fan." Misty tried to recall everything he said so she could reply to it all. "Actually, I came to ask you a few questions about how you train your Pokemon!" she laughed slightly._

_"Really? I am honoured!" Cress exclaimed. "But do you mind if I ask you a few questions as well?" he asked._

_"Oh! Of course! Can we do it now?" Misty asked. Cress nodded and lead her to a room where they could do it in private. The two asked each other questions as well as made small talk. They spoke casually about water Pokemon, naming everyone like they were reciting the alphabet. They talked about their dreams, their travels and their gyms. Their annoying sibling (Cress mainly spoke about Chili, Cilan was apparently a better child. Misty commented on how she wished she only had one annoying sibling, instead of three.)_

_Soon, Misty set off on her way. She waved goodbye to the triplets, having showed them their Pokemon, and them being in awe of the Kanto Pokemon, and how strong they were._

_Misty stepped out of the gym/ restaurant, only to be greeted by a Pokemon battle taking place right on the street. Misty gasped in shock at the huge crowd that had gathered round the battle. She joined in the crowd, wanting to see what was happening and why, but also, not wanting to get in the way of the battle and risk being hit._

_Misty pushed through the crowd a bit, trying to get a better view. She finally got to a spot where she could see that the battle was between a Ducklett and a Pikachu. Misty gasped a bit when she noticed the Pikachu, before realising it had a heart shaped tale, so it couldn't be Ash's. It was a long shot anyway, she didn't even know where Ash was right now. She hadn't been in touch with him ever since he came back from Hoenn._

_She took note that the Ducklett was a water type, and it looked like it was in good shape. The Pikachu was too, but not nearly as powerful as Ash's._

_She was taken out of her thoughts about Ash as she noticed a green hoodie a few people in front of her. It was the boy that had given her directions to the gym! She pushed her way through the crowd more, trying to get close to the boy so she could see where she recognised the eyes from. She finally ended up next to the boy, but didn't reveal herself yet. She instead looked at the boys face. His mouth was in a straight line, not showing any emotion. However, his eyes said a different story. They were still sparkling with excitement from the battle, they were a shiny brown like a conker. His features were quite grown up, a square-ish face, and his arms were well toned. But Misty didn't care about this, she instead kept looking into his eyes, she melted into them, like she used to do with a certain raven haired trainer. His overall body reminded her of this boy, but it couldn't be him, as this boy looked too grown up, and Ash would always get excited at a battle on any kind. Unlike this boy._

_Suddenly, the battle ended, Pikachu had knocked the Ducklett out with a final thunderbolt. The boy with the mysterious brown eyes cheered, along with many other people in the crowd. He changed completely, to this boy who looked like he hid everything away to the boy who opened up, he pumped his fist into the air and a huge grin spread across his face as he cheered at the top of his lungs. He now looked exactly like an older version of Ash. The crowd started to part as the two trainers returned their Pokemon, and Misty now started to realise._

_"Ash?" she asked to the boy. Suddenly, his face fell and he turned, shocked, to the girl, who looked equally as shocked._

_"M-Mist?" he asked. His cover was blown._

_"I knew it was you!" Misty flung her arms around his neck, but felt him stiffen at her touch. She pulled away, this wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. She had expected her best friend to hug her back._

_"I have to go." Ash then ran off._

_"Ash! Oh you're not getting away that easily!" Misty said, and began to run after him. It surprised her how fast he was, but she was fast too, and found herself slowly catching up. Suddenly, Ash turned a corner, but Misty reacted quickly a chased him down the alleyway. She smiled happily when there was a dead end, making Ash stop. They both panted on the spot, trying to catch their breath._

_"M-Misty, y-you- why are y-you in U-Unova?" Ash asked as he panted between breaths._

_"I-I am interviewing w-water trainers. Why a-are you dressed like that, r-running away from m-me?" Misty asked, also still catching her breath._

_They stopped for a second, allowing themselves to fully regain their breath._

_Ash gulped._

_"I thought you were angry at me." he said._

_"Huh? Why would I be angry at you? You are my best friend, you idiot!" Misty replied._

_"Because I was never in touch with you! I never contacted you!" Ash said._

_"I know, you just didn't have time, did you?" Misty asked._

_"That's not it…" Ash said._

_"What? You mean you didn't contact me by choice, now I'm angry, Ketchum." Misty said, pretending to be angry, when in reality, she was hurt that her friend may just not have been bothered enough to contact her._

_"I-I couldn't face talking to you." he replied, lamely._

_"You couldn't face me? What does that mean?" Misty asked, hurt showing in her voice now._

_"I-I couldn't talk to you again, because I'd only have to leave you again…" Ash said._

_"Leave me again? Why does that matter? You left me in the first place and went to Hoenn. Why is now any different?" Misty asked, confused now._

_"B-because it is…"_

_"That's not an answer! Tell me, Ash!"_

_"No! You'll hate me! You'll think I'm stupid!"_

_"Ash, I think you're stupid anyway!" Misty joked, "But I could never hate you! Now what is it, you're scaring me…" Misty placed her hand on Ash's shoulder, trying to comfort him, but she only felt him tense up again._

_"I-I-I-I-I," was all Ash could say._

_"Will you at least tell me why you're dressed like that?" Misty asked, feeling scared._

_"B-Because I wanted to change. I thought if I was a new person I'd be able to forget you…" Ash trailed off, looking at his shoes._

_"Why do you want to forget me?" Misty felt herself tearing up. She didn't want to forget him, but here he was telling her that she wanted to forget her? That hurt._

_"Because…"_

_"Once again, not an answer." Misty chuckled lightly, trying to make the mood happier._

_"I-I-I-I-I," he was like a record on repeat, stuck with only saying one letter._

_"Spit it out, Ash! You're scaring me even more now!" Misty said, angrily, she wanted to glare at him, but it was hard to glare when you were trying to hold back tears._

_"Because I love you, Misty!" Ash shouted. There was a stunned silence between the two. Both were left, mouths agape. Ash regretting what he'd said, and Misty trying to comprehend it._

_"Y-you love me?" Misty asked._

_Ash said nothing, instead just nodded, looking at his shoes again. Tears started falling down Misty's cheeks._

_"See, now I've just upset you! I don't want to hurt you, Mist! That's why I need to forget you! You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend." Ash wanted to wipe away the tears slowly falling down Misty's face, but couldn't bring himself to touch her delicate skin. It would hurt too much to have to let go._

_"Then I guess we're both breaking the rules," Misty finally said between tears. She saw Ash had tears in his eyes too._

_"W-what?" Ash said, not understanding._

_"I guess we're both in the wrong, because I fell in love with my best friend too." Misty admitted._

_"Oh." Ash seemed disappointed, "And who's that?" he asked, dumbly, feeling his heart breaking inside._

_"You, you idiot!" Misty said, laughing at Ash's incompetence through the tears._

_"Really?" Ash said, now crying too._

_"Really really!" Misty said, hugging him. This time, Ash hugged back._

_"But I'll still have to say goodbye, and I don't think I can do that, Mist…" Ash said as they broke apart from the hug._

_"Nor can I, and staying in a gym isn't helping me become a water master. Maybe I'll be able to travel again?" Misty suggested._

_"But what about the gym?" Ash asked._

_"I own one of the most powerful gyms in the world, I'm pretty sure someone will take it over for a while! Though I might have to go back every once in a while…" Misty said._

_"That's amazing! I'd love you to travel with me again! Just like old days," Ash smiled, stopping the tears flowing. Misty stopped any more tears from coming._

_"Just like old days," she smiled too, and the two shared another hug._

* * *

"That is so adorable!" May squealed again and the two finished telling the story.

"That's where you got that nickname from? I was hoping for more action…" Max said. May then hit her little brother.

"You just don't know how to appreciate true love!" she said, turning her nose up at Max.

"And you're a master at love!" Max said, sarcastically.

"Yes I am! Aren't I, Drew?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I can't say I agree with that…" Drew stopped after seeing the death glare May sent his way.

"Hehe," Ash laughed awkwardly, trying to fill the silence that hung there. It was soon broke by Brock sobbing from over in his seat. Everyone looked at him.

"It's so adorable! Dibs on being best man at the wedding!" he cried, blowing into a handkerchief.

Everyone continued to stare at him, confused looks in their eyes.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for love! And I've shipped those two together since way back in Kanto!" Brock said, still crying.

"Wait… What's shipping?"

_Uh-oh…_

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? It was better than my other Pokeshipping chapter in my eyes! I hope you enjoyed it! How did Brock find out about shipping? Well, Brock seems to know everything. He's gonna have trouble explaining that… Anyway, what did you think? Too much talking, too long, utter rubbish? Tell me in a review! I will do Rocketshipping next! I just had to get this one out because the idea was already all planned out in my mind! Enough Pokeshippy? Even some Contestshipping thrown in there for good luck! See you soon! Hopefully!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin :D**


	6. Rocketshipping

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I'll explain afterwards! This is chapter six… Rocketshipping! Jessie and James from Team Rocket!**

_Italics=Flashback_

**Me: Jessie, James, disclaimer please!**

**Jessie: Prepare for trouble, we're doing the disclaimer!**

**James: Make it double, this chapter is all about us!**

**Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!**

**James: To unite all peoples within our nation!**

**Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!**

**James: To extend our reach to the stars above!**

**Jessie: Jessie!**

**James: James!**

**Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!**

**James: Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!**

**Both: This chapter is all about us, that's right!**

**Me: That… was… AWESOME! Wasn't it Paul?**  
**Paul: ...No…**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Jessie and James: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

**James: Hey, it's the Pikachu!**

**Jessie: Get it!**

**Ash: Pikachu, thunderbolt!**

**Jessie and James: Team Rocket's blasting off again!**

**Me: Not fangirling at all… (lies!)**

* * *

Jessie: 40

James: 39

"Jess, are you okay?" James asked the magenta haired house companion. He asked out of concern as a storm was brewing outside.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jessie asked, tilting her head slightly, causing her hair to fall over her shoulder.

"No reason, just checking the storm wasn't bothering you." he said, cheerily as he sat down next to her on a red and gold sofa as they turned their attention to the weather on the tv. They said it would just get worse from here, wind would be blowing all night and there was no doubt about thunder and lighting.

"Oh great!" Jessie said, sarcastically, "Rain all night! A tree will probably fall down in the garden!" even though it wasn't technically hers, Jessie still took great pride in the garden, it was one thing she could make look beautiful and colour coordinated, it was the place James had allowed her to make her own, he had wanted to keep the rest how his parents liked it.

"Will it bother you much?" James asked, again.

"No, I love storms! Without them, I wouldn't be here!" Jessie added softly, "With you."

The two remembered the day of a storm around five years ago, the storm that reunited Jessie and James.

* * *

_Jessie pulled her coat further over her head as she ran to find some shelter anywhere she could. The wind kept howling around her, causing her to nearly stumble over because of the harsh conditions._

_Jessie rounded a corner, a kept running, the trees were shaking, leaving flowing everywhere._

_Finally, the magenta haired woman saw a light coming from the distance. She ran towards it desperately._

_As she neared the house, Jessie noticed that it was a rather large house, surrounded by a vast and fancy garden, Jessie recognised it from somewhere, but didn't have time to think as she was too focused on not catching pneumonia._

_She ran closer, until she was eventually forced to stop at the huge brass gates. They rattled in the wind, but Jessie shouted over the rain, desperate for someone to hear her. She feared she would collapse if she had to run anymore._

_Suddenly, Jessie heard the click of a lock. Someone had heard her cries! She felt a wave of relief come over her._

_The ran towards the gates which were now slowly opening after they had seen someone was out in the treacherous weather._

_"Are you okay?" said this person, who Jessie figured was a man. She also recognised the voice, but was too cold to focus, and it was too dark to make out the figure and face of the man._

_"C-can I-I come i-in?" Jessie asked, teeth chattering from the cold. She didn't want someone to pity her by welcoming her into their home as she wanted to prove she was strong enough to look after herself, but she didn't really have much choice at this point._

_"Of course! You must be freezing!" the two ran towards the open double doors. The bright light inside caused Jessie to flinch slightly, but her eyes soon adjusted as she felt the man place a hand on her arm, leading her into the finely furnished living room. Jessie stood, shocked as she stared at the room. It was giant, bigger than any house Jessie could afford, even with all her tiny wages she had ever gotten from Team Rocket, which wasn't much actually._

_"Jessie?" asked the man. The voice seemed more familiar now, it seemed warm and soft, and Jessie didn't even need to turn before she knew who it was._

_"James!" she exclaimed, embracing the shocked blue haired man. She was elated to see her best friend and old partner again._

_"Jessie, you're freezing!" James said, returning the hug, concern in his voice as he felt how icey cold she was._

_"I'm fine, really," Jessie pulled away, looking into James' green eyes. He looked back into her blue._

_"Let me get you a blanket and a hot drink, sit down on the sofa, I'll be back in a minute," James said, and left before Jessie could object or reply._

_She turned on her heel to look at the room again. The walls were a cream colour, but had paintings of what Jessie figured were old relatives all over them. The rug was red and gold, regal colours, and the furniture matched. There were countless coffee tables, sofas, tables, cabinets and chairs. Jessie had no idea where to sit, why was this such a hard decision?_

_She ended up sitting on a small-ish gold sofa. She sank into the soft pillows, her body was relaxed but inside she was very conscious of how wet she was making the obviously expensive furniture._

_Jessie looked out the windows at the dark and stormy night that was just outside them. She was glad she was no longer out in that, instead safe in James' warm home._

_Wait… James' home? Jessie recalled this to be his parents' house from long ago when her and Meowth had tried to get him married off so they could nab the money. Jessie was glad the plan had failed, as she would have missed him so much. She had missed him for the past year and a half though, since the two had quit Team Rocket after getting sick of the treatment and low pay. Giovanni wasn't happy though, but couldn't do anything as he was no longer their boss. Meowth had stayed on, still obsessed with Giovanni, having those weird fantasies of his. He was desperate to please Giovanni, so stayed and had been forced to join forces with Biff and Cassidy. None were pleased, but they apparently turned into a great team._

_Jessie continued to reminisce on memories from her Team Rocket days with James. The two had been forced to go their separate ways to achieve their own goals of being an actress-model-singer-top coordinator-covergirl and a Pokemon trainer who was strong but close to their Pokemon and part Pokemon breeder._

_Can you guess who's dream was whose?_

_James entered the room with his arms full of blankets and trays. He walked over to Jessie and placed it all on the table in front of her, snapping the girl out of her memories._

_"Oh! Thank you!" Jessie said, unsure of what to say next._

_James grinned in return, also unsure of what to do. A year and a half had appeared to take its toll on the previously inseparable duo, and there was now an awkward silence filling the air. Jessie broke this by taking off her sodden coat, hanging it on the arm of the sofa and wrapping the warm, fluffy blanket around herself. James then sprang into action, handing her her drink, which she gratefully accepted. James then took the coat and ran out of the room to the hallway to hand the coat up. He walked back into the room to find Jessie stroking a tiny Vulpix that had entered the room._

_"Vulpix! I thought I put you and the others to bed!" James said sternly, but still kindly, to the fire Pokemon which then jumped into his arms._

_"Where did you get the Vulpix?" Jessie asked, trying to make conversation as James took a seat next to her._

_"Caught it," he replied simply. The two sat there in silence for another minute or two, watching the well-groomed Vulpix show off by running around the room, chasing its tail and jumping on and off items of furniture, all that could be heard was a few giggles and chuckles at the Pokemon's crazy antics. Jessie broke the silence though._

_"Where are your parents?" Jessie asked, causing James to jump in shock at the sudden sound._

_"Uhhh…." James didn't know how to explain, "T-they died." he went for ripping the plaster straight off, doing it the quick and least painful way as possible, though there was an obvious sting afterwards._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Jessie replied, using the generic reply for when someone has died._

_"It's not your fault, and anyway, I inherited the house and the land, and at least they're not still trying to set me up with that creepy girl." the two shuddered at the memory of the girl who was very creepy and clingy, and who very strangely resembled Jessie._

_"That's good then." Jessie said, barely above a whisper. This was out of character as her voice was normally bossy and overpowering. She figured it must just be the new environment and seeing James again after such a long time. "You live here alone?" she asked._

_"Yeah, for the past eight months, I still haven't achieved my dream though, but at least I have my beloved Pokemon, even Growly, though he is a bit old." James said._

_"You have a great bond with your Pokemon though. Look at you and Vulpix here! And I remember how close you and Growly were." Jessie smiled as she remembered how loving James was to his Pokemon._

_"Yeah, they're the only ones to keep me company though, apart from when I go shopping, I normally talk to the checkout people for as long as possible!" James explained._

_"You must be really lonely sometimes, without any humans." Jessie replied simply._

_"Yeah… Where do you live?" James asked, wanting to get the conversation off him, he hated talking about himself and his life, he wanted to see how Jessie was._

_"Uhhh… Nowhere really." Jessie was unsure how to reply to this, as she had been sleeping wherever she could for the past eighteen months, apart from when she had boyfriends, but these relationships never lasted long._

_"What does that mean? You can't live nowhere!" James said, slightly jokily._

_"I just sleep anywhere, sometimes with these boys who are normally jerks, but in Pokemon centres, camping, anywhere." she explained, ignoring the shocked look on James' face when she had revealed she doesn't have a home._

_"Is that why you were out in the storm?" James asked. As if on cue, a huge clap of thunder rattled through the house, followed by lighting which illuminated house for a split second._

_"Yeah," Jessie said, nodding._

_"Can I ask you something?" James asked seriously, Jessie nodded, looking up and meeting his gaze, "Don't hit me though!" James said._

_"I won't hit you! Unless you say something really stupid, which wouldn't surprise me!" Jessie cautioned, laughing lightly at the end._

_"Okay… Do you wanna live here? With me?" James saw the shocked and appalled look on Jessie's face and he waved his hands in front of face as he saw she had misunderstood, "Not like that! Just as friends!" James explained. Jessie's face softened for a second, but soon turned rock hard as she realised James was pitying her._

_"I don't need your pity!" she hissed, turning away from the confused blue haired man._

_"What pity? It's a question, Jess, it would be nice not being alone all the time, and especially as I would have my old friend around!" James said, smiling at the womans back, determined not to let her say no._

_"I can look after myself," she said, equally as harshly, but inside she had melted a bit at her old nickname._

_"Jess, please." James said, grabbing her shoulder lightly, forcing her to turn to him as he looked in her eyes, it seemed as if he could see straight into her soul. Jessie looked back at his warm eyes, and felt hers softening under his gaze._

_"Okay," she replied simply. The two smiled at eachother, not breaking gaze until Vulpix cried from the other side of the room. The two both got a disgusted look on their face as they realised what the fire type had done._

_"I thought I told you to stop peeing on the carpet!"_

* * *

The two were snapped out of their thoughts by another clap of thunder. Though neither forgot what they had previously been thinking about.

"You know," Jessie started, quite uneasily, "maybe the storm is bothering me a bit," she looked a bit like a little schoolgirl now that wanted a lollipop after school, a slight pleading look on her face, "so maybe I would feel better if I could do this…?" James looked at Jessie weirdly and worriedly, what was she going to do next? James felt himself relax when he found himself with Jessie's head on his shoulder. He felt himself blush slightly, even if he was 40 next year, he was still aloud to enjoy this.

"Actually, that makes me feel better too," James said to the girl on his shoulder, "but I may feel better if I did this." this time it was Jessie's turn to be worried, but felt herself relax into James' chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a protective way. They both sat there, huddled together. They both felt at ease, and that nothing could split them up at this point.

Well… Apart from this…

"VULPIX!" James shouted, leaping up, knocking Jessie off his shoulder as he saw the fire type go into a squatting position of the other side of the room. "NO!" James cried, while Jessie just sat there, utterly confused.

That was until she followed James' gaze to wear Vulpix was peeing on the carpet… again.

"Deja vu much?" Jessie said, trying to brighten the mood as she watched James break down on the carpet as the still untrained Vulpix ran off, a cheeky grin on its face.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? This took so long to get up because I had no ideas! I was going to do Handymanshipping but also had no ideas for that! I finally got the idea for this when it was all dark and rainy outside, so I had to do it! Enough Rocketshippy? I didn't want to make them a proper couple, even a 40! As James still has that anxiety after that girl he was nearly forced to marry. And yes, they quit Team Rocket! Finally! And James' parents died! Yay? Oh well! Handymanshipping next, I think! For those who don't know, that is the shipping of Tracey Sketchit and Daisy Waterflower! That will be for you handymanshipper! Till then!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin :D**


	7. Handymanshipping

**A/N: Heeey! I have to give some of the credit for this chapter to my good friend 'Contestshipper16' for helping me come up with the idea for the flashback, thank you! Wow this chapter took a long time! I've kind of lost my 'posting every other day thing'. I think I'll just post when I get the idea and story right. That okay with everyone? Good! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it was so hard to think of a good idea for any of it! I know not everyone may like the shippings I do, but I still hope you all enjoy it. Thanks so much for 33 reviews, 705 views, 7 followers and 5 favourites, that means so much to me! On with this chapter… Handymanshipping! The ship of Tracey Sketchit and Daisy Waterflower! (Or Daisy Sketchit as they are married in this story!)**

_Italics = Flashback_

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Tracey: Hold that pose *starts madly drawing***

**Me: Do you need to draw me?**

**Tracey: Stop moving! You're giving me the perfect inspiration for a new Pokemon pose!**

**Me: I'm giving you inspiration for a POKEMON?!**

**Tracey: Yes! Now stay!**

**Me: Which Pokemon? Answer carefully…**

**Tracey: Oh nothing bad… Just a Garbodor…**

**Me: The walking pile of rubbish? I told you to answer carefully, not offend me you STUPID POKEMON WATCHER THAT WAS ONLY MADE TO REPLACE BROCK!**

**Tracey: *looks up with a hurt expression* Ouch! That hurt!**

**Me: I don't care, you hurt me! Now DAISY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Daisy: Hang on! Hair like mine doesn't, like, just come naturally ya know!**

**Me: I'll pull you down here by your hair if you're not careful!**

**Daisy: I'm here!**

**Me: Your hair looks the exact same as normal. You needed to take all that extra time?**

**Tracey: I think your hair looks… amazing!**

**Me: Stop that! Just do the disclaimer!**

**Tracey and Daisy: YellowDragonMuffin does not own the characters or anything else she could be sued for! Only the storyline!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi chu! (On with the story!)**

**Daisy: Like, awh! How adorable!**

**Tracey: Stay like that! I must sketch you!**

**Me: That's what she said!**

* * *

Tracey: 37

Daisy: 40

All that could be heard in the waiting room in the hospital was a faint sobbing. Apart from that, everything was silent.

"It'll be okay, I promise!" said a green haired Pokemon watcher and assistant to Professor Gary Oak (Samuel retired a while back), trying to reassure his wife.

"It won't be, Trace!" the girl shouted back between sobs, "T-the b-baby m-might be-"

"It's alive! I just know it, Daisy." Tracey cupped Daisy's chin in his hand, forcing her red blotchy eyes to look into his black ones.

"Daisy, it was only a tiny tumble, that can't kill it!" Misty said from Daisy's other side, putting a hand on Daisy's hunched shoulder in an attempt to comfort her sister.

"Oh you would know! You've already had two children with your precious Ashy!" Daisy snapped back, her emotions mixed due to the stress and pregnancy. Misty went slightly red at this remark, and turned back to her own husband, Ash.

"Daisy, we've had a child who's happy! If we do lose this one, which we won't, it'll be okay anyway!" Tracey said, taking his wife's hands into his own. Her eyes immediately softened at the voice and touch of her husband.

"B-but, this could be our last chance to have another! And I really want two little baby Sketchit's! And…" Daisy trailed off, averting her gaze to the ground.

"And what? What are you worried about, Daisy? I'll do anything to make you feel better." Tracey said, worry prominent in his voice.

"And… And I'm scared you'll leave me if this baby… doesn't make it…" Daisy whispered, so quietly Tracey nearly didn't hear it.

"Daisy!" Tracey suddenly felt slightly angry that his wife would think he would leave her, "Look at me!" Tracey said, his voice sterner than usual. This tone caused Daisy to immediately meet his eyes, "I would never leave you Daisy. Even if we were forced to other sides of the world, I'd walk to you if I had to!" Tracey's little speech caused Daisy to tear up a little, as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Misty buried her own head in Ash's shoulder, they loved the relationship between their old travelling companion and Misty's own sister.

"I love you Tracey!"

"I love you Daisy!" the two made sure to stop here before they got too carried away. It was a hospital after all.

"Mrs Sketchit? We're ready to see you now." said a friendly looking nurse who was ready to give Daisy's bump a scan to check the baby was still alive and breathing.

Daisy took a deep breath, before receiving the reassuring smiles she was getting off everyone who was there for her in the waiting room. She took Tracey's hand, and they both stepped inside.

As they sat Daisy down and got her comfortable, they were both pulled back into the memory of when they became a couple.

* * *

_"Daisy! I have three opponents scheduled to come into the gym today, and there will undoubtedly be at least another one who couldn't be bothered to schedule in advance! You really couldn't just do the shopping this one time?" the red headed Cerulean city gym leader pleaded to her oldest sister. Misty knew today was going to be busy, it was also the day Tracey was scheduled to come down, so she'd have to do something with him as well, as they were friends and Misty did like to spend some time with him, but at this rate she knew she'd never get anything done all because of the stupid shopping!_

_"Misty, I, like, can't go out in public! I'll be swarmed with adoring fans from the previous water ballet and my hair is not going right, I need to get to hair salon, stat!" the blonde sensational sister whined back, determined not to have to do any manual labour for anyone, even just shopping._

_"Fine, you stay here a battle the challengers, feed all the Pokemon and make Tracey feel welcome today while_ I_ go shopping! Is that better?" Misty snapped, getting tired of her sister's reluctance to do anything responsible._

_"Misty! That's, like, so not fair! You know how bad I am at battling! And cleaning!" Daisy argued back._

_"Yes, I do, and that is why I'm telling you to do the shopping, I'm pretty sure even you can't screw that up!" Misty replied, walking away to signify that she was ending the conversation._

_Daisy was extremely annoyed that her youngest sister thought she could boss her around just because she was a gym leader. She was about to follow her sister to wherever she had walked off to, but decided against it when she remembered Misty's short temper and how tired and irritable she was recently. Come to think of it, her and Ash had been together, what? 5 years now? And Daisy couldn't help think that Misty was acting like there was either trouble going on between them or she was… pregnant? Daisy shook the thought out of her blonde head and turned on her heel, walking into the kitchen where Misty had left the shopping._

_She picked up the list from the counter and quickly took into account how long it was. Did they really need that much? How much Pokemon food? Questions like this kept running through Daisy's head before she eventually let out a breath, moving some strands of hair in the process. She grabbed her keys, purse, including: spare makeup, a hairbrush, compact mirror and many other things that no one but Daisy carries around. She took the Cerulean gym credit card and headed for the door, her fluffy hair bouncing along behind her._

_"I'd better not chip a nail!" Daisy muttered before closing the gym doors behind her._

* * *

_"Why does it have to be a specific type of Pokechow? It all looks the same!" Daisy said to herself, currently standing in the Pokemon food aisle and getting tired of trying to figure out which food was for which specific Pokemon. She eventually grabbed a random bag clearly labelled 'Special mix for fire types!'_

_"I wouldn't get that one, Daisy." came a voice from behind her. Daisy, shocked, dropped the bag of Pokechow and turning to the owner of the voice._

_"Tracey?" she asked, giving him a look of disbelief as he was in the Cerulean City supermarket, "Shouldn't you shop at the Pallet shop or whatever? Anyway, Misty said you were visiting the gym today!"_

_"Uhhh… Yeah and yeah. I was just... picking something up for someone." Tracey said, a little unsurely._

_"What? And for who? Can't be Misty, she's with Ash and I can't understand why anyone else would like her!" Daisy rambled._

_"It's not Misty." Tracey said, a little more surely this time._

_"Hmm… Is it perhaps a special someone in Pallet?" Daisy asked, giving Tracey an inquisitive look._

_"It's a special someone, just, not in Pallet." Tracey replied, chuckling a little unsurely, like he was trying to cover something up._

_"Who? Where are they from then? Come on, Trace, like, spill!" Daisy pushed forward, eager to know who he was talking about._

_"Uhh… Let's get you that Pokechow shall we!" Tracey said, brightly, changing the conversation and leaving a very confused Daisy whilst he went to the shelf and immediately found the right Pokechow._

_"How many bags do you need?" Tracey asked, determined to help._

_"Uhhhh… 9 bags?!" Daisy cried, shocked at the amount of food their Pokemon ate._

_"Okay!" Tracey said, moving bags into the nearly full trolley._

_Daisy turned back away from Tracey and scanned the aisle out of pure boredom. She took in how bland and boring the shop looked, and thought about how much prettier she could make it look. Yes, she could see it, pink walls with purple and gold bunting and bows hanging on the walls. Chandeliers instead of the bland ceiling lights they had._

_Daisy was caught up in her own little world, envisioning what colour she could make the shelves when she was suddenly snapped back into reality when she laid eyes on something, or rather, someone._

_"Jackson!" Daisy said, breathlessly, laying eyes on her boyfriend, or should I say, ex-boyfriend._

_Jackson continued walking forward, towards Daisy. Daisy began to get flustered, 'What was he doing here? He lived in Saffron City! Unless… Was he here to see me?' Daisy questioned in her head. She turned back around to Tracey in some hope that Jackson wouldn't have seen her. But, alas, Daisy's wishes were not answered as she felt a light tap on her shoulder._

_"Hey Daisy, long time no see, right?" Jackson said, simply. Daisy felt herself melting at the sight of him, blonde hair, bright blue, beautiful eyes and a slightly squared face jaw. And Daisy knew all too well about the six pack under the grey t-shirt he was wearing!_

_The sound of another voice made Tracey jump in surprise, making him drop the bag of Pokechow he was lifting at that moment. He cursed under his breath as it fell, and reached to pick it up again, placing it into the trolley._

_"I got 9, Daisy. Who's this?" Tracey asked, shooting a look at the blonde haired boy, standing tall in front of Daisy, a little too close for Tracey's liking._

_"Sorry, didn't introduce myself, I'm Jackson, Daisy's ex-boyfriend." he said, reaching out his hand. Tracey took it and felt himself being jolted at the firm and hard handshake. "What's your name, mate?"_

_"Uhhh… Tracey." Tracey replied, his voice a bit unsure at this huge, dominating figure now standing in front of him._

_It was silent for a few seconds as Jackson just looked at Tracey, before bursting out in a fit of laughter, this made Tracey quite angry, what was so funny?_

_"What's so funny, if you don't mind me asking?" Tracey asked, his voice tough to show he wasn't a pushover. Jackson had to wait a minute before the laughing had calmed down enough for him to answer._

_"Is-Isn't Tracey a-a girls name?!" Jackson broke down in laughter again, hurting Tracey's male ego. He frowned as Jackson began to double over._

_"Jackson, there's nothing to laugh about!" Tracey jumped slightly at the sound of Daisy's voice, he hadn't expected her to stand up to this giant._

_"Sorry Daisy, sweetheart, didn't mean to offend ya." Jackson said, his voice calm and gentle for the blonde haired girl. He casually slung his arm around her shoulder, but moments later Daisy pulled away, determined to get away from his grasp. Her face looked disgusted at his actions._

_"What's wrong, sweet cheeks? Don't you still love me?" Daisy looked clearly offended at Jackson's words, and stood tall, hate clear on her face._

_"Don't call me 'sweetheart' or 'sweet cheeks' or anything! No! I don't still love you, and I can't imagine why I thought I did in the first place! You know what, Jackson, I was hoping you might have changed from that horrible douchebag you were before, but obviously not!" Daisy shouted, causing some shoppers to turn and watch the scene unfolding. Tracey looked shocked at Daisy's actions, he thought Misty was the only one who could get as mad as that! But Tracey's shocked face couldn't hold a candle to Jackson's, he looked ready to kill. He blew fiercely out of his nostrils._

_"You were desperate for a boyfriend before, flinging yourself onto me! What's wrong with you now? Stop being so wet, Daisy!" Jackson snarled._

_"I said don't call me anything!" Daisy shouted again, "Besides, I found someone better!"_

_"Who would want you? I took pity on you." Jackson replied, not faltering._

_Daisy looked around for inspiration, before her eyes landed on Tracey, and she smiled, marching over to his side and linking her arm through his._

_"Tracey!" she said, firmly, while Tracey stood as still as a statue next to her, a look of pure shock across his face, even more so that before. Daisy still stood strong even when Jackson burst out laughing - once again._

_"Tracey? The guy who has a girl face as well as name!" Jackson broke down into laughter again._

_"Hey! I'll have you know that Daisy and I are very happy together!" Tracey said, determined not to let this guy get the better of them._

_"Yeah! And we're getting married!" Daisy smiled, pleased with what she just thought of, however, Tracey looked horrified, unsure of how to play along with that. He just stood there instead, trying to hide his shock and horror._

_"Well, I hope you two are very happy together! But remember, I'll be available whenever you want me, Daisy." Jackson winked, before walking off, you wouldn't know it from the outside, but his blood was boiling hot in the inside._

_Daisy opened her mouth to retort again, but stopped when she saw he had gone. Instead, she encased Tracey in a hug._

_"Thank you, Trace, he never would have gone if you hadn't of, like, been here!" she mumbled into the pokemon watcher's shoulder._

_"Uhhh… That's okay Daisy." Tracey stammered out, hugging her back lightly, savouring her refreshing smell and her beauty. Daisy pulled away after a few more seconds, not quite making eye contact with Tracey._

_"I, uh, think I have everything, do you?" Daisy asked, looking at the Pokechow that was suddenly very interesting behind Tracey, rather than at him._

_"Oh, yeah!" Tracey said, remembering what was in his back pocket. He was glad Daisy was looking behind him, as he knew a blush was visible on his face._

_"Okay, let's, like, go pay!" Daisy said, enthusiastically pushing the trolley, making sure to stay a few steps ahead of Tracey._

_"I'm gonna go pay at the ten items or less check out!" Tracey said, turning left while Daisy vaguely waved and went right. Tracey was glad Daisy had a lot so he had an excuse not to pay with her, she couldn't see what he was buying, not yet._

_"This for a special someone?" the old-ish lady behind the counter asked as she scanned the small box Tracey had put down. He smiled and slightly nodded in return. "I'm sure they'll love it." she smiled, returning the box to Tracey in a little carrier. He paid then went of to find where Daisy was paying, smiling the whole way._

* * *

_"Thanks Tracey, I have, like, no idea how I would have got all this home without you!" Daisy said, referring to the multiple bags he was carrying. She was skipping along, carrying to light ones whilst he was carrying at least eight, plus his own._

_"Nor do I." Tracey replied, under his breath. Daisy was too sucked up in her own little world to notice he had said anything._

_"What did you, like, buy Tracey?" Daisy asked, still curious. Tracey blushed at the question, not wanting to tell Daisy, at least, not yet._

_"Umm… Nothing, just a souvenir from Cerulean." Tracey said, thinking up a quick excuse on the spot. Daisy was not satisfied with this answer, but knew not to press on, even though she knew he was lying._

_"Can we stop for a minute, Daisy? These bags are getting kind of heavy." Tracey asked, feeling like his arms were about to fall off._

_"Yeah, sure! I need to fix my hair anyway." Daisy said, stopping at a close by bench and flopping down on it. Tracey placed all the bags down carefully, before carelessly flinging himself down onto the wooden bench._

_Daisy quickly pulled a compact mirror and hairbrush out of her purse and proceeded to restyle her hair. Tracey watched with much interest, but couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked._

_"You're so beautiful, Daisy," Tracey said, quietly. Unfortunately, Daisy heard this time, and looked up at Tracey in shock. 'Did I really just say that aloud?' Tracey asked in his head, mentally slapping himself._

_"Wha…?" Daisy asked, confused as to why Tracey just said that._

_"I'm sorry Daisy! I just got a bit carried away…" Tracey trailed away, turning away from her in some sort of attempt to hide the blush threatening its way onto his cheeks._

_"No-one's called me beautiful before." Daisy said, still looking at Tracey._

_"I don't believe that." Tracey said, disbelief clear in his voice._

_"Well, they have, of course they have, but usually it's 'hot' or 'sexy' or 'pretty', sometimes beautiful, but no-one ever meant it, not like you did." Daisy said, her voice meaningful to match her eyes._

_"Well, it's true," Tracey said, earning enough courage to look into her sparkling eyes._

_"That means so much Tracey! Like, thank you!" she said, grabbing him into another hug._

_"Oh, that's okay." Tracey said, lightly hugging her back once again._

_The two pulled apart, sitting it peaceful quiet for a few minutes._

_"Hey, Daisy?" Tracey started._

_"Yeah?" Daisy replied, confused._

_"I wanna show you what I got in the shop, and tell you who it's for." Tracey said, finally ready to tell her._

_"Okay, go on then, I'm, like, ready!" Daisy said, sitting up in excitement._

_Tracey reached into the bag and pulled out the black, delicate box. He took in a deep breath, before opening the box. Inside sat an amazing necklace, it was in the shape of a raindrop, like the cascade badge, but this one was a bold, shimmering gold with a silver lining. It sparkled in the light as did Daisy's eyes when she saw it. She let out a little gasp, clearly shocked with the amazing piece of jewelry._

_"So, who's it for?" Daisy asked, after staring at it longingly for a while._

_"It's…" Tracey had an inward battle, should he tell her? Eventually he decided he may as well, "It's for you Daisy, because, I… I really like you." Tracey wanted to hit himself after saying that, he prayed Daisy would still like him as a friend, and not want to kill him and never speak to him again._

_"T-Tracey… Th-That's really sweet! I love it!" Daisy stopped, almost whispering the last part. She took the necklace carefully out of the box, before holding it out to Tracey to put it on her. He linked the chain together behind her neck as she held up her hair, his fingers trembling slightly at how normal she was acting, even after what he had just said._

_"So, you like it? Really really like it?" Tracey asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't kidding._

_"I, like, just said Tracey, I love it! Almost as much as I love you…" Daisy trailed off, fiddling with the necklace hanging round her neck nervously as she realised what she'd just said. She knew he'd said he liked her, but she also knew there was a difference between 'like' and 'love', a big one._

_"Why?" Tracey said, breathlessly, baffled at what she'd just said._

_"Why what?" she swallowed, ready to hide her hurt if he didn't feel the same._

_"Why do you love me? I'm the professor's assistant, I'd never be good enough to do my own thing, I'm plain and boring with hardly any friends, people avoid talking to me because of the way I look and act, assuming I must be either crazy or creepy, and here you are saying you love me. If that is what you meant… Why?" Tracey said in almost a whisper, he'd never told anyone any of this, even though it was almost all he thought about all day, how much of an outcast he thought he was, how people acted towards him, Daisy was the first person he'd ever uttered a word of this to._

_"I think you're good enough. You're not creepy, you're sweet and helpful and friendly and fun. You look anything but weird, apart from the clothes of course," Tracey was glad to hear some of old Daisy come back into her voice, "and, you are truthfully the nicest guy I've ever met, because of all the things I said before, and that's why I, I love…" Daisy paused, remembering how saying those three words before had got her into much trouble with guys who didn't really love her and just wanted to use her pretty face and good looks, but she felt different around Tracey, like if she said it, it wouldn't hurt her, he wouldn't hurt her, "I love you," she finished. She closed her eyes and held her breath, never had she felt this nervous before, never had she felt like this inside, what was it? Why did she feel weak but strong all at the same time as she had softly said those three words to the shocked boy in front of her._

_"I-I-I… I love you too," Tracey whispered, a new found confidence inside of him. Never before had he said those three words, not even to his long deceased family. He had always been to scared, to worried that something would go wrong. He knew how saying that could backfire on him, so saying that make his heart skip a beat. Looking a Daisy now, her eyes closed and her mouth in a straight line, Tracey had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Where was his sketchbook when he needed it?_

_Daisy felt her heart stop for a second as she heard those words pass Tracey's lips. Had he really just said that? She didn't want to open her eyes, too scared that if she were to open them then she'd wake up from this amazing dream she was having. He couldn't have just said that, could he? There's no way, Daisy felt no one would ever love her for more than her looks and what they could get her to do._

_"Daisy? A-are you okay?" after not seeing any reaction apart from her body tensing for the past minute or so, Tracey had began to worry._

_"You-you won't hurt me, will you?" Daisy said, still not moving or opening her eyes. She didn't want to be hurt again, but she felt comfortable around Tracey, she could trust him._

_"Why would I hurt you?" Tracey said, more confident this time. Tracey couldn't bare the thought of anyone hurting her, even at the point they were at now. Tracey kept staring at Daisy's closed eyes, he watched her take in a deep breath before beginning to open her bright eyes._

_Before Daisy could open her eyes all the way, Tracey felt an urge overcome him that he couldn't push away. He leaned forward, closing the gap between the two adults, he paused in front of her lips, took a deep breath, then locked his lips with hers. He heard her let out a small gasp before he pulled away. Tracey didn't have time to move or apologise or say anything he wanted to say before he was pulled back into a much more passionate kiss by the blonde. They both let their eyes flutter closed as they melted into the kiss, forgetting everything around them, including the shopping sitting at their feet that was currently being raided by a small herd of Rattata, and only focusing on each other._

* * *

"And there it is!" the nurse said, smiling enthusiastically at the couple before them. Daisy's hand found Tracey's, and they intertwined their fingers together, looking at the rounded blob on the screen that was their baby, alive and perfect.

"It's okay," Daisy whispered, holding back tears.

"I told you it would be," Tracey said, also trying to hold back tears threatening to escape his eyelids, though he wasn't doing as well as Daisy.

"Would you like to keep a picture of the scan?" the nurse asked, even though she already knew the answer. She smiled and began to print it as the couple nodded.

"It's perfect." Tracey said, taking the picture cautiously with his free hand.

"Yes it is, I love it," Daisy smiled. Tracey helped her up as the two left the room with huge grins plastered on their faces like ten year olds who got the last piece of cake, they thanked the nurse on the way out, waving with their hands that weren't linked to each others.

"It's okay?" Misty shot up straight away, noticing the huge smiles on their faces.

"Yes, it's amazingly okay!" Daisy said, embracing her little sister as she hugged her.

"That's great!" Ash said enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around Misty as she pulled away from her sister.

"I love you guys!" Tracey exclaimed, pulling the three unsuspecting parents into a tight hug. They all stood, squished together for a moment, before joining in the hug, thinking about how this moment couldn't get any more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, it's done! Was the ending okay? I really wasn't sure how to end it, so I hope that was okay! I hope you enjoyed the flashback, it was so fluffy! I've had such bad writers block with this chapter, I had no ideas for what to do for the flashback, but I'm glad it's done and written now. Thanks again to Contestshipper16 for the idea about the ex-boyfriend! Once again, please review to tell me how to improve or just to say you enjoyed it, it really brightens my day! Tell me what shippings you would like to see done (I'll only do ones I like) but I think I might do Hypershipping (Barry x Bianca BW) next, or Festivalshipping (Harley x Solidad). Thanks for reading! You're all amazing!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin :D**


End file.
